


Triunfo

by karake456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Admiration, Destruction, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Self-Destruction, challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: ¿Qué es, en verdad, la perfección? POV. Yuri Plisetsky. Lo que siente al ver a Victor patinar.





	

La belleza era sorpresa. Desde el movimiento de una mano en el adagio correcto, a las expresiones faciales que transmitían el sentimiento de la pieza. Belleza era el cuerpo sincronizado con la pista y el alma del patinador.

Cuando veía a Victor estaba la potencia, el ardor del espíritu en cada ligera curvatura de sus dedos. Imitarlo, alcanzarlo, era un objetivo que iba más allá de los premios o el reconocimiento. Si, porque para él, no habría más recompensa que ser observado por los ojos azules de Victor con la misma admiración que causaba en el mundo.

El éxito sería convertirse en un sinónimo de belleza que desplazara a Victor.

Aunque eso significara volverlo polvo bajo sus pies.


End file.
